


The Other Side of the Coin

by pagen_godess



Series: Tales of the Poke'vengers [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gyms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagen_godess/pseuds/pagen_godess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The other side of the Pokevengers coin. There are no avengers here only trainers trying to prove themselves to the world around them. Join them as they receive their starters, battle gym leaders, enter tournaments, capture pokemon, and make their way in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Badges

**Author's Note:**

> These will be a series of one shots (or short chaptered works) that don't fit in with the Pokevengers verse as I'm writing it. This is in fact the other side of the coin. There are no Avengers in this world. Instead all of our hero's are pokemon trainers. This series will skip around quite a bit so please bear with me. All of the pokemon from my other stories (except legendaries) will still be in this. They might not appear right away however because there will be other pokemon on the Avengers teams.
> 
> This months months chapter comes from this months prompt.
> 
> Avengers as Gym Leaders.
> 
> Just what it says. The Avengers are Gym Leaders instead of Superhero's. Write a little something about the Avengers and their Gym. If you can do it then please mention their Gym badge. You are free to write whatever you feel like. OC's are allowed for this chapter but only as staff or challengers.

Shield Gym  
  
Steve hummed a soft song under his breath as he flipped through the rule book he’d received in the mail earlier that day. He wasn’t really sure why he’d decided to go through it not when the rules for Gym Leaders had barely changed at all since he’d first opened his gym. “I don’t even know why they send us new rule books every year Liberty.” Steve said as he turned to look at his Braviary. The last rule change had been almost five years past when scanning a trainers information card to check their points had been made necessary. Apparently too many gym leaders had been beating novice trainers into the ground when they made their challenge. Tony had come to mind when he’d heard of the goings on.   
  
It hadn’t been true of course because while Tony could be prideful he wasn’t the type of person who’d humiliate a new trainer just because he could. He was more likely to point out all their flaws and tell them to come back after working on them. No it seemed more likely that it might have been Thor that had been beating challengers left and right without giving them a chance to win. Not that the mountain of a man would do it on purpose of course. Thor just had a tendency of getting lost in excitement of battling and forgetting that the person he was fighting was still a novice. The rule about checking points had helped a lot and after getting used to the change made more sense to use than not.   
  
The amount of points on a trainer’s card would determine how many pokėmon a gym leader was allowed to use when facing their challenger and how many pokėmon their challenger would be allowed to use against them. Snorting softly Steve tossed the new rule book back onto the table and stood up from the small couch in his living room. It was time for him to go and open the gym. The new trainer season had started a few weeks before and it was just about time for the trainers that had started in the nearby towns and cities to make their way towards his gym.   
  
He’d be knee deep in ten and eleven year olds before he knew it and his little vacation would be over. The month or so he’d been free of challengers had been nice though and he’d finally been able to repaint the gym. Steve sighed and shook his head. It wasn’t that he minded the novice trainers it was just that like most of the other gym leaders he knew he preferred to battle experienced trainers. It was more of a challenge for him and his pokėmon.  
  
Plus experienced trainers didn’t tend to cry when you beat them. He’d seen more crying pokėmon trainers in his three years as a gym leader than he had when he’d actually been traveling and training. It didn’t help that he still felt bad when female trainers burst into tears upon loosing. He’d had one little girl cry so hard that she’d actually snot cried.   
  
“I’m going to have to stock up on tissues.” Steve said to himself as he began moving down the steps that would take him to the actual gym. The soft sound of his footsteps on the metal stairs was a well-known and oddly comforting sound. Most gym leaders tended to live either nearby or in their gym and Steve himself was no exception.   
  
His apartment was a small place on the floor above the gym. Compared to the size of his apartment however the gym itself was huge. The space had originally been an old boxing gym and while much of the old equipment had been replaced there was still a feeling of stepping backwards in time. Not much had changed in the large space other than the fresh coat of pale paint on the walls and the battlefield that sat in the center of the room.   
  
There were still punching bags hanging from some of the lower rafters and a boxing ring sat in the far corner of the room. There was even a live of lockers along the wall under the stars which was kind of silly because they were hardly ever used. While the lockers were hardly used that didn’t mean that the punching bags were never touched. Both he and Willie, his Hitmonchan, used them all the time.   
  
His favorite thing about the gym however wasn’t the tribute to an era gone by or the fact that he could get his daily work out there. No, his favorite thing was the red, white, and blue circular shield that held a place of honor at the back of the gym. The shield itself was simply the gyms badge on a larger scale but that didn’t stop the feeling of pride that filled Steve from head to toe whenever he saw it.  
  
“Are you ready for a new day of challenges?” Steve asked the room in general. While Willie ignored him in favor of hitting his bad Pastel was more than eager to bark and run around his feet dragging her paint tipped tail along the floor for several steps before she pulled it into one of her paws. Steve laughed and reached down to scratch behind one of the Smeargle’s ears.   
  
“Shall we go and open the doors then?” Steve asked as he walked across the room Pastel following close behind. The fact that Willie and Pastel were the only one’s up didn’t bother Steve one bit.   
  
The rest of his pokėmon would be up at a more seasonable hour. Unlike Steve, Willie, and Pastel they weren’t early risers unless the situation called for it. Seeing how there wasn’t a hoard of trainers waiting outside their door waiting for a battle the situation didn’t call for it. There was time for that to change however but for now Steve was content to simply open his gym and start his daily routine.   
  
Arc Gym  
  
Tony bobbed his head to the beat of his overly loud music as he worked on the newest version of the Storage Unit Program. The upgrade in box size had been great and the ability to change the background on the box list was cool and all but there were still things that could be better. The tech his company made could always be better. Not that Stark Industries wasn’t kicking Sliph Co. and Devon Corps. ass’s when it came to making tech for trainers but it always paid to be prepared.   
  
Besides Tony loved grinding whatever advances the others made into the dust days after it had been announced. Most people seemed to think that running both a gym and a billion dollar company was difficult. Those people were idiots who wasted his time with stupid questions. Of course being a gym leader and running a company at the same time wasn’t difficult. All you had to do was be sure that challengers and board meetings didn’t interfere with each other and you were golden.   
  
Well, to be fair it was Pepper that made sure none of his gym challenges and board meetings interfered with each other. It was also the combines efforts of Pepper, Jarvis, and Forge that helped him remember to go to said meeting and battles. Much to the annoyance of his board members Tony tended to show up for more of the gym battles than he did the meetings. Eh, he has more fun when he battles than he ever has when talking to the stuffy old birds on his board of directors.   
  
“Sir, I’ve been asked to remind you that you one o’clock battle is in fifteen minutes. The challenger is currently waiting for you one the battle field.” Pulled from his work Tony blinked and his eyes darted towards the ceiling.  
  
“Thanks Jarvis. Let him know I’m on my way down.” Standing Tony stretched until his bones popped back into place and ran his hand through his hair. He’d need at least twenty minutes to make himself completely presentable.   
  
“Jarvis bring up the info on my challenger.” The AI made no reply but one of the screen’s nearest to Tony lit up with a picture of a young blond boy. The trainers information popped up on the screen next to it. It was obvious that the boy was a novice trainer. He had three pokėmon to his name and very few trainer points. That little bit of info decided it then. Humming softly under his breath Tony moved towards the bathroom and the brush and mouthwash that waited for him within. Over the years he’d found that novice trainers were far less intimidated by him if he looked like he’d just come from working in his workshop instead of looking like he’d just come out of a meeting.   
  
The less unnerved the trainers were the better the battle went and the more he was able to analyze. Most people seemed to think that Tony liked to trounce trainers. That wasn’t true however. While Tony enjoyed winning a good and difficult battle he wasn’t the type of person to humiliate a trainer unless they really deserved it.   
  
He pointed out mistake and gave advice on how to improve instead. The only time he wore a suit when in a gym battle was for older and far more experienced trainers who wanted him to take them seriously. Having made himself at least presentable Tony moved out of the bathroom and let his eyes wander across his workshop.   
  
“Dummy get over here.” He yelled upon not seeing the pokėmon in question. There was a loud clatter as something was knocked over before a Dummy hopped up onto one of the tables a familiar wooden box held in between the hands on the ends of his tails. The Ambipom chattered at him before moving to take his favorite place, Tony’s shoulder.   
  
Dummy tended to be Tony’s go to pokėmon when it came to novice battles because while the monkey was strong he was fairly uncoordinated and had trouble judging distance due to being partially blind in one eye. Tony gave the pokėmon a fond smile before he took the wooden box that was being held in between the pokėmon’s tails.   
  
Pulling the lid of Tony reached inside and pulled out one of  the pale blue circles of metal that were decorated with a single white triangle in the middle. It was time to see if this Harley could win an Arc Badge.  
  
Bifrost Gym  
  
Darcy cringed as she took in the large castle like structure in front of her. She’d heard the rumor that the family that ran the Bifrost Gym were descended from royalty but she hadn’t really believed it. Seeing the castle like building that housed the gym changed her mind however.   
  
“Well I’m lost.” Darcy said as she reached up to rub at one of Chip’s ears.   
  
“So totally lost.” The sad thing was that it was true.   
  
Darcy knew that as soon as she took fifteen steps into this place she’d be lost and with how her luck went sometimes she’d end up somewhere she wasn’t supposed to be and get kicked out before she could ever make her challenge. She had made the necessary appointment the day before so maybe with some luck someone would show up and take her to the battlefield. Ten minutes later she was wondering around the palace slash gym completely and utterly lost.   
  
“Would it kill these people to invest in signs?” Darcy huffed as she plopped down onto a bench padded with soft cushions.   
  
“No, but it would ruin the majesty.” A soft voice said from a few feet away. Darcy jerked in surprise and Chip fell off of her shoulder with a loud cry of his own. The kind eyes woman that had spoken offered Darcy a soft smile.   
  
“You aren’t the first one to get lost but let’s not worry about that at the moment.” Darcy blinked.  
  
“So, I’m not in trouble?” she asked amazed. The woman laughed again and shook her head.  
  
“No, dearest you’re not in trouble but if we don’t hurry you’ll be late for your gym battle.” Darcy winced at the sudden reminder. She was already late.   
  
“I think I’ve already missed it.” Darcy admitted to her companion as her shoulders slumped. Chip made worried noises and pan a paw through her hair a few times. The lady in front of her smiled however.  
  
“Don’t worry dearest. My son will wait for you. He’s quite used to trainers getting lost and being late for their battles.” Darcy’s mouth dropped open in shock. The gym leader was this ladies son! Darcy knew by the sudden heat on her cheeks that she was blushing like mad. She’d just made a fool of herself in front of the gym leader’s mother. The woman simply gave a soft laugh however as they drew to a stop in front of a large ornately carved door. “This is where you need to be dear one. My son is waiting for you inside.”  
  
“Thank you.” Darcy called after the woman as she began to walk away. Turning so that she was facing the door Darcy took a deep breath to help calm her nerves.   
  
This would be her seventh badge if she managed to beat the gym leader here. She’d heard all sort of rumors about the gym leader who held the rights to the Bifrost Badge. Some people said he hated to loose no matter how skilled the trainer and could have a nasty temper. Others said that he simply enjoyed a good battle and was far kinder than his appearance would suggest.  
  
“Are you ready Chip?” Darcy asked as she placed a hand on the boor in front of her and began to push. The door opened with a soft creak and Darcy held her breath as she entered the gym proper.   
  
Chip was bouncing back and forth over her shoulder small wisps of electricity sparking off of his cheeks. Stepping into the gym itself was like stepping back in time. The walls were made of a dark brown stone that had all sorts of pictures carved into their surfaces. Not only that but eight pillars lined the room as well. Pillars that seemed to glow in a thousand different colors.  
  
They looked to be made of the same material that made up the bridge she had crossed to get into the city. The bridge she had spent half an hour jumping around on just so she could watch it glow where she’d stepped. The feeling of time traveling into the past wasn’t helped by the fact that the man that appeared to be the gym leader was dressed in armor and a long red cape.  
  
“Greetings.” The man’s voice boomed across the empty space between them like thunder before a storm.   
  
“I am pleased to see you found your way to our battlefield.” Darcy blinked. Then she blinked again before shaking herself out of her slight stupor and answering the big blonde.   
  
“Yah, your mom found me and showed me where to go.” Darcy admitted feeling a little sheepish. The gym leader only smiled however and continued speaking.   
  
“It is an act that happens often. That however matters not when there is a battle to be fought.” Darcy grinned at the reminder and wondered if the guy in front of her would make the same mistake many other males had made when it came to battling her.   
  
“How are we doing this?” Darcy asked as she stepped into the box at her end of the battlefield.   
  
“We shall battle with six pokėmon each. Does this sound fair?” Darcy grinned and replied.   
  
“Sure thing big guy. A six on six battle sounds great.” The big blonde’s smile grew even wider at her agreement and some small part of Darcy had to fight against the urge to take a picture of it with her phone. There was a moment of silence between the two before the score board next to the battlefield lit up like a tree at Christmas time.   
  
“My I ask your name?” the gym leader asked his voice a soft rumble. Darcy winced slightly at the question. The leader didn’t know her name and she didn’t know his. She was usually more prepared than this but the excitement of her battle had pushed finding out the leaders name out of her mind.   
  
“Darcy, my name is Darcy.”   
  
“It is a pleasure Darcy. I am Thor.” Thor introduced himself. Darcy grinned at the name. It suited the big rumbling blonde. “Now that the introductions are finished let us do battle.” Thor didn’t wait for Darcy to reply. He merely pulled a pokéball from his belt and enlarged it.   
  
“Ganga Tanngrisnir.” Thor cried as he threw the ball into the air. There was a split second of inaction before the ball opened and light filled the area as the pokėmon inside was freed. Darcy felt a wicked grin cross her face as she took in the Gogoat in front of her. She knew just how to deal with grass types. Reaching down to her own belt Darcy pulled one of her brightly colored pokéballs into her hand. With a flick of her wrist the ball had been enlarged and was soaring over the battlefield.   
  
“Valjean, let’s give them a show!” Darcy called as her Sylveon took the field.


	2. Starters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers get their Starter pokemon.

 

Steve grinned and bounced on his feet as he looked around Professor Erskine’s lab. Today was the day he and Bucky would get their starter pokémon and begin their journeys as pokémon trainers. Sadly however Bucky had yet to arrive to receive his starter and that meant that much to Steve’s delight he’d get to choose his starter before Bucky did.

While Steve didn’t have anything against any of the starter pokémon it was always better to have as many options as possible and being first meant that he could make whatever choice he wanted between the three starters the Erskine had received for him, Bucky, and Peggy, a girl that Steve had known for years but was too shy to talk to. Peggy had arrived a few minutes after he himself had but had wondered off with one of the aides to turn the forms for her license. The same forms that Steve had turned in the week before and because of that he was already ready to go.

“Steven.” A voice called from one of the rooms that branched out from the main part of the lab. Steve grinned and had to fight against the sudden urge to run into the room and look at what he’d get to choose from. He managed a steady walk however instead of the run he wanted. It was good though and it would keep him from getting in trouble with his mother when she found out because she was his ma and she had a way of knowing everything. “Are you excited?” Erskine asked as he showed Steve into the main part of the lab where three pokéballs sat on a table in the middle of the room.

“Yah, it feels like I’ve been waiting for this day for forever.” Steve admitted. The professor laughed and gave him a smile.

“Well the wait is over. You may choose your starter from the three pokéballs on the table. Just remember that the decision is final once you make it and you can’t go back on your choice.” It took Steve a moment to gather up his courage and step towards the table and the three red and white sphere’s that sat on its faded surface. Once he did manage that first step however time seemed to jump ahead of itself and before he was even aware of it he was standing there and looking down at the items. The metal spheres were shiny and new and looked like they were fresh off of the assembly line. A colored dot sat just above the white release button on each ball. Steve’s hand shook as he reached down and ran his finger across the blue dot that adorned the ball nearest to him.

“Feel free to open them Steven. I would have done it myself but you and Ms. Carter were early.” Erskine called from his place across the room. Steve hesitated for a moment before pressing the release button. There was a flash of bright red light and a sharp sound like electricity as the pokémon inside was released. When the light faded a small Squirtle sat on the table in front of him. Wide brown eyes darted around the room before landing on Steve’s face.

“Hi.” Steve said as the little turtle climbed to its feet and began moving around the table. Steve watched as the pokémon walked around the table once before the tiny turtle looked down at the floor. Steve knew what it was going to almost immediately. So when the pokémon lunged Steve made a mad grab and just barely managed to get his arms around the pokémon before it could hit the floor. Steve sighed in relief as Erskine made his way across the room. “Well that was unexpected.” The man said as he looked at Steve and the pokémon in his arms.

“Tell me about it.” Steve replied his heart still pounding. Steve’s tightened his grip as the pokémon in his arms squirmed and tried to get away from him.

“So have you chosen then?” Erskine asked. Steve blinked and looked over at where the other two pokéballs sat on the table. It wasn’t hard to figure out what the other two pokémon were. Squirtles were almost always paired up with Charmanders and Bulbasaurs. It was only when there was a lack of either that they were paired with any other pokémon. Looking back down at the pokémon in his arms Steve wondered if it was the pone he wanted. He could have his pick after all and either one of the other starters could be just as good as the one in his arms if trained right.

Not that a Squirtle would be a bad place to start if he did choose it. It would have it strengths and weaknesses just like every other pokémon and from what Steve had seen it seemed to be eager to get going. It was the sound of voices coming towards the room that spurred on Steve’s decision. Smiling Steve; looked up at Erskine. “I’ll take him.”

(o)-(o)-(o)

“I can go with you if you want me to Bruce. I’m sure Leo wouldn’t mind at all.” Betty offered as she held her napping Cyndaquil in her arms. It was a tempting offer and there wasn’t anything more than he’d have wanted in the world but he couldn’t do it.

“No thank you Betty. It was nice of you to offer but I want to get to the next town on my own. It’ll give me a chance to get to know Al (short for Asclepius) better.” Bruce said as he scratched his newly obtained Chikorita on the head. Al pressed his head up into Bruce’s hand and made a content noise at the attention. “If you’re sure, at least walk to the edge of town with us.” Betty said as she stood and offered her friend her hand. Bruce offered the dark haired girl a small smile before taking it.

Al followed close behind him as the pair began to make their way towards their friend. Leo was doing a last minute check of his bag while his Totodile bounced around near his feet. If the little crocodile kept it up for long it was likely that Leo would end up putting him back in his ball. The last thing his friend would want would be for his new pokémon to knock something over and cause trouble.

“I think you got the short end of the stick Bruce.” Leo said as Bruce and Betty joined him.

“No.” Bruce said as he shook his head. “I got the pokémon I wanted. I’d rather start out with a grass type. I can always catch what I need.”

Leo smiled and shrugged. It wasn’t that he was being mean. Bruce knew better. Leo wasn’t like that and Bruce had expected to be teased a bit for choosing a Chikorita as his first pokémon. They were considered girly pokémon by most of the boys Bruce knew around town. His father hadn’t much cared for grass types either but his father didn’t have any say in his life anymore so his opinion didn’t matter.

“Are you going to challenge any gyms Bruce?” Leo asked as they walked.

“Maybe. I’m not too sure if I want to do that or something else yet.” “Well there are plenty of options out there.” Betty said adding in her two cents. “Yes, but that doesn’t mean that we don’t know what you’re going to do.” Bruce said as he smiled at his friend.

“You’re going to go and beat the snot out of all the Gyms because you’re old man doesn’t think you can do it.” Betty grinned and bounced a little.

“Of course I am and when he sees that I’ve earned all eight badges and I’m going to fight in the League he’ll have to admit that I’m a good trainer.” Not that Betty’s father was being mean on purpose. It was simply that he was very over protective of his only daughter and he didn’t like the idea of her out in the world doing possibly dangerous things.

“My mom just wants me have fun and make friends.” Bruce admitted. His mother wasn’t one for battles but Bruce knew that she’d be proud of him even if he decided he wanted to breed Magikarp for the rest of his life. Not that Bruce wanted to breed Magikarp for the rest of his life. No, there were other and better things for him to do with himself. All he had to do was go out there and find them. He had his friends and he had Al and that was all that he really needed.

(o)-(o)-(o)

Thor grinned as he looked at the pokémon that sat in front of him. The tiny yellow and black eared Pichu was going to be his first mighty warrior. “He’s full of fighting spirit I just know it.” Thor boomed. As if to prove him wrong the Pichu squeaked and tried to hide behind his empty pokéball. Thor wasn’t discouraged by the pokémon’s behavior however in fact the idea that that his new partner was timid seemed to amuse him more than anything.

“It may take some time for him to be up to gym battles dearest.” Thor’s mother said from where she stood next to her Persian. Thor offered his mother a smile. “Half the fun will be training him for glorious battle.” Frigga gave her son a soft smile.

“It’s good you think that way Thor. You must always remember that pokémon are our friends and that it is your job as their trainer to make sure that they’re ready for battle.” Frigga said her voice soft. The words of wisdom she was offering her eldest were words that she hoped he’d remember when his temper got the best of him. Thor was a loving boy but like all boys he had his moments where he forgot himself. Arrogance was something that Odin had had to have beaten out of his pokémon’s hides for him to loose and that wasn’t what she wanted for her son. “I’ll remember mother.” Thor said his voice sincere.

“And I’ll make father proud of me.” The sudden downturn in the volume of Thor’s voice was just enough to draw his scared pokémon out from where he had been attempting to hide himself. When Thor finally noticed the tiny mouse slowly making its way towards him he grinned a wide grin and reached out with a gentle hand to scoop the small creature into his arms. The Pichu squeaked and his cheeks sparked in surprise. If the electricity hurt even a little Thor made no complaint. That was a good thing because Pichu were well known for shocking themselves just as often as they shocked their targets.

“Your father is already proud of you Thor and there’s nothing you can do that will change that.” Frigga said as she walked over to her son and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “So long as you try your hardest and are kind to others there is nothing you could do to disappoint us.” “I want to be a trainer like father. So that no one will be able to beat me in battle.” Thor said his voice a serious as any other ten year olds.

“You’re father loses battles with trainers on occasion.” Frigga reminded her son. “Yes, but those are gym battles. If he didn’t lose sometimes then they’d make someone else the leader instead of father.” Thor said. The blond crossed his arms across his chest in dismay at the thought. His Pichu was tugging at one of his ears from his place on Thor’s shoulder. The little pokémon looked worried.

“Everyone loses Thor. You’ll do well to remember that in the days to come.” Thor snorted at his mother’s words and shook his head. He wouldn’t lose. He’d win every battle he fought and nothing was going to stop him.

(o)-(o)-(o)

Clint grinned as he watched Arrow dart through the tall grass that was growing on either side of the pathway. The Treecko seemed thrilled to be outside of pokéball even though he’d only been inside for a little more than an hour while Clint made sure he had everything he’d need for his journey. Once he’d double checked everything he’d been off to the nearest pathway that would lead towards the nearest gym. If he was lucky he’d have the beginnings of a good team by the time he arrived and he’d be able to earn a badge.

First he had to find some pokémon to catch for his team because as nice as Arrow was he wouldn’t do Clint much good unless they had teammates.

“Arrow, get over here.” Clint called as he plopped down onto the ground so that he could pull his pokédex out of his bag. He’d placed it there so that he wouldn’t leave it sitting on a table or something at home and forget it. So while he scrolled through the info in his pokédex Arrow took the chance to crawl up his leg and watch him scroll through the available list of pokémon in his current area. Clint cringed at the over population of rodents he was seeing displayed before his eyes. There wasn’t anything really wrong with pokémon like Rattata or Zigzagoon it was simply that they weren’t what he wanted. No what Clint really wanted was something that could take to the sky and fly. He had a bit of a thing for heights.

That why he’d chosen a Treecko as his starter. Sure Torchic and their evolved forms were great and all but they couldn’t move through the trees like a Grovyle and Sceptile could and more often than not the best place to find flyers was in the trees.

“There we go.” Clint exclaimed as he pulled a picture of a Pidgey up on his pokédex. Pidgey were good pokémon for beginners and Pidgeot were excellent fliers when they were fully evolved. “Let’s go catch us a Pidgey.” Clint said to Arrow as he pulled the Treecko from his knee and into his arms.

Arrow merely blinked up at him as he made his way towards a small group of trees growing several yards away from the path. Once he was close enough Arrow worked his way out of Clint’s arms and jumped forward his feet sticking to the bark like suction cups. Without looking in Clint’s direction Arrow began climbing upwards. Clint merely grinned as he jumped up and took hold of the lowest branch he could find.

He grunted slightly as he pulled himself up onto the branch. There was a low groan underneath him and Clint cringed and waited for the fall that he was sure was to come. It never did however and after a few seconds Clint sighed in relief and began following after his pokémon. With a little bit of luck they’d be able to find their new teammate fast and with little trouble. And if not, then there wasn’t anything wrong with getting to know his little tree hopper.

(o)-(o)-(o)

Starks were privileged his father had told him the night before when he’d been listing his expectations for Tony’s future career as a pokémon trainer (expectations that he was sure to fall short of). If Starks were privileged then why did him getting to go first make him feel bad? There were eight other trainers (out of seventeen not counting Tony himself) waiting to get their starters and instead of being able to choose as they’d come in like usual they’d been made to wait until Tony had got there so that way he could go first.

He’d received several nasty looks for it too. The sad thing was that Tony knew that his father had made a large donation to this lad for that reason and that reason alone. Money talked. That was a lesson that he’d learned before he could even walk. It was the way of the world and Tony hated it. That was part of the reason why he’d wanted to travel instead of going to one of the pokémon schools. If he traveled then people wouldn’t automatically know that he was Howard Stark’s son and if they didn’t know that then they wouldn’t go out of their way to make friends with him. Not that it really mattered because soon he’d have a pokémon of his own to be friends with. And with it he’d catch lots of other pokémon to keep him company.

Tony sighed and turned his attention back to the pokémon on the table. There were eighteen different pokémon sitting in front of him and Tony had no idea which one he wanted. His father had started his journey with a Vulpix instead of any of the usual starters and Tony had hoped that he’d get something different as well. Not because he was special but because it was a tradition amongst the Starks to start their journey with a pokémon the required an evolution stone. His cousin Morgan had been given a male Nidoran to train.

Apparently that was enough to satisfy tradition because Howard had told him outright that he wasn’t going to get special treatment. Had Tony not already known that his father was a hypocrite he would have been amazed at the display put on by the professor and his assistants when Tony had come in. Tony shook his head. He needed to focus on the starters in front of him so that he could choose one and get going.

Brown eyes took in the choices before him. Any type would make a good starter but Tony wanted something that would gain another type when it evolved. More strategy was needed for duel types than for single types. That took out a nice chunk of pokémon. The pokémon left were all good choices. He didn’t want a water type however so that took out three more and none of the grass types struck his fancy. So that left all but one of the fire types. Charmanders were good but the flames on their tails could be just as much a hindrance as a help.

A Fennekin would evolve into an interesting combo but he didn’t really fancy getting a fire fox like Felix. That just seemed like he was copying his old man and that was the last thing he wanted to do. That left the fire/fighting pokémon trio. Tepig were powerful but fairly slow when fully evolved.

A Blaziken would be a good fighter. They could jump really high into the air but a great deal of their physical strength was in their legs. That left Chimchar. Infernape were small when fully evolved but they were wonderful climbers and they were supposed to be really smart. The pokémons small size would make it faster than an Emboar and harder to hit. Either would be just as good a battler as the other so long as they were trained right.

“I feel like I should flip a coin.” Tony muttered to himself. He had a referee’s coin in his pocket. It was old and a bit warn around the edges but it had been a gift from Jarvis so Tony was more than happy to hold onto it. Reaching into his pocket Tony pulled out the coin and gave it a quick flip.

“Heads for Torchic and tails for Chimchar.” The coin flashed silver in the air as it spun before it fell back into Tony’s waiting palm. Opening his hand Tony looked down and grinned. “Tails it is then.”

(o)-(o)-(o)

The snow around her feet lay thick on the ground causing her boots to sink slightly even though the path she was following was one that was well used. Natasha blinked and watched as her breath swirled in the air in front of her face. The north was always cold and even now when it was warm elsewhere it was cold here. That’s why the first place that she and Baba Yaga were going was somewhere warm. Somewhere where the sun was shining and she’d be able to walk in light cloths instead of being bundled up like an Eskimo.

The snow wasn’t bothering Baba at all but that was more likely because her starter was a Fennekin and a fire type and they did quite well in the cold especially when compared to grass and water types that had been the other choices for starter pokémon. Upon seeing the choices Natasha had been quick to snatch the only fire type there and be on her way. Now it was just a matter of time before they either ran into a wild pokémon or a trainer wanting to battle. The threat of coming snow hadn’t been enough to put her off of her journey. If it snowed while she was traveling then so be it. She was strong and she knew how to survive.

Baba would be a great help when it came to lighting a fire and hunting. Fennekin were supposed to have a good sense of smell and while they were mainly forgers when they were small they were known to hunt down and kill small pokémon to eat when there wasn’t anything to be found. Not that they’d need to hunt, at least not yet. Natasha was carrying enough food to last them a week or more and while most of it was dry food that needed to be soaked in warm water to be eaten it didn’t really matter. There were worse things in the world than bland food after all. In fact if the way Bab was looking at the area behind her Natasha could only guess that one of those things was behind her now.

So with a sigh Natasha turned around and fixed the boy that had walked up behind her with a hard look. “Can I help you?” Natasha asked. Baba barked as she ran up to her trainer her ears flat against her skull. The boy in question merely smirked and plucked his one and only pokéball from his belt.

“You ran out of the lab before we could battle. Were you worried that you’d lose?” Natasha rolled her eyes and shook her head in disgust.

“I only wanted to get going as soon as I could. I had no intention of battling neither you nor the other trainer and I’d rather you left me alone.” The boy snorted and a nasty look crossed his face.

“Well to bad. I already beat the little wimp who thought she’d be better than me and now we’re going to battle.” “If you insist.” Natasha sighed. If this fool really wanted to battle her then so be it. She wasn’t going to fight him over it. Not when the fool seemed like he follow her around until he got what he wanted.

“Let’s get them Stanimir!” The boy screamed into the cold air as he threw his ball. There was a flash of bright red light and once it cleared away Natasha couldn’t help but smirk. The Chespin that sat on the other side of the field would be easily defeated. “Baba, use Ember.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Facts
> 
> Natasha's Fennekin's full nickname is Baba Yaga. She's named after a Russian witch.
> 
> Thor and Bruce both have the same starters as they have in feriowind's pokevengers picture set.
> 
> ooo
> 
> Sorry it took me so long to update this guys. I don’t know why but this chapter gave me a lot more trouble than I thought it would. I tried my best to make each of the starters fit with the character I paired them with. I went with a theme here so you should be able to guess the starters of some of the others as well. If not then don't worry they'll be revealed later.
> 
> Now that gen 6 is out however I’m working on teams and bits and pieces of plots for chapters. Hopefully I’ll be able to update this story again soon. I’m thinking about doing a Halloween chapter but that may or may not happen. I will try however you guys have my word on that. Comments are always welcome and feel free to let me know if you have any ideas for pokémon for any character. I’m open to suggestions.
> 
> Oh and on another note. I'm thinking about having this story take place in one of the countries from the pokemon world. If I do end up doing this (instead of trying to figure out gyms and such) which continent would you guys like for this to be set in?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I'm not 100% happy with this. But I didn't want to go into a whole lot of depth because of Gen 6. Once all of the new pokemon are out I plan on doing a large chapter that will follow a trainer (or a pair of trainers) through all eight gyms. I'd have done more of the avengers but I'm still working on who all would be a gym leader and who wouldn't and what their badges would be. Once I have more of these written I may move chapters around so that their in order but for now they'll be scattered and out of order.
> 
> Here's a little info for you guys
> 
> Ganga means Go. I thought it would be neat if Thor use Norse to call his pokemon into battle.
> 
> Thor has two Gogoats and yes they are both named after his goats in mythology because that was just to good an oppertunity to pass up.. One of them is shiny. 
> 
> Thor's badge in a small cirlce piece that's made up of whatever the bridge in the movie is made of. It's called the Bifrost badge because Rainbow was already taken and one of his pokemon is name after his hammer.
> 
> Steve's badge is simply a smaller version of his shield. His gym is based on the gym thats Furry finds him in in Avengers.
> 
> Tony's badge is of course based on the Arc Reactor and is shaped as such. His gym is in Stark Tower on one of the lower floors.
> 
> The trainer that Tony is going to battle in his section is Harley.


End file.
